moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bog Baby (film)
The Bog Baby is a 2025 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Owen Laramore Productions and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The eleventh theatrical Owen Laramore film, The film is based on the book of the same name. Directed by Ford Riley and Stephen Sandoval in their directorial debuts, and stars the voices of James Corden, Oona Laurence, Sterling Jerins, Armie Hammer, Bonnie Hunt, Billy Eichner, Jim Hanks, Dakota Fanning, and Sarah Silverman while John Cleese narrates. Apart from the titular character, it is unrelated to the book. Rupert Gregson-Williams and Geoff Zanelli composed the music for the film. The film centers on two bored young girls named Cappy and Siggy Horner being visited by a fun-loving baby bog and his gang of animals after their mom leaves for work. But things get chaotic as their neighbor, Williams Kinnear, wants nothing more than to both marry their mom and send Cappy to military school to straighten up her behavior. The Bog Baby was released theatrically in the United States on February 9, 2025. Despite receiving positive reviews from critics, the film grossed $179 million against its $100 million budget. Adding in marketing costs of $220 million, this earned Disney a total net loss of $10 million, causing it to become Owen Laramore Entertainment's first box office bomb. Plot Cappy and Siggy Horner live in the city of Arkmark with their single mother Jenn Horner. Jenn is a real-estate agent who works for neat freak Mr. Makerman. One day, Jenn leaves them with a babysitter, Ms. Gwen (after the previous one quit), and forbids them from entering the living room, which is being kept pristine for the party she is hosting. Jenn is also dating their neighbor, Williams Kinnear, mucy to Cappy's disappointment because Williams is constantly on the lookout for any mischief she may be up to as he wants nothing more than to both marry Jenn and send Cappy to military school to get rid of her. When Jenn leaves her daughters on a rainy day, an anthropomorphic baby bog enters. He introduces them to his gang, Mist the mouse, Toby the pig, and the two kangaroos, Jada and Reese. They persuade them to have fun, but the family's pet fish does not want them around when Jenn is away. In the process, they have a medium amount of fun, and two rats raid the garbage can. Cappy and Siggy try to stop them, and Bog Baby gets help from his helpers, Possum One and Possum Two. The rats throw the family puppy, Jackson, outside the house. The group drives to the city in search of Jackson. Meanwhile, Williams is revealed to be zealous and unemployeed as he has been pretending to be nice by bringing Jackson back to the house and wants to be a business man by marrying Jenn for her money. When he hears about the group's mission, he tries to tell it to Jenn. During this, Cappy realizes that the Possums do the opposite of what they are told and uses this to have them stall Jenn and Williams. Deducing this, Williams cuts them off and sneezes due to the facial emotion on Bog Baby, who takes advantage of this and scares him, and Williams falls into a lake. The rats had opened Bog Baby's portable crate, resulting in a dimensional combining Arkmark and Bog Baby's world together. They navigate while cleaning up. They shut the crate, and the house returns to normal, causing the mess to be cleaned up and the spots on the walls to disintegrate. The kids congratulate Bog Baby and his gang, and the animals depart when Jenn arrives. When she sees the clean house and a wet Williams, she does not believe and dumps him. After the party, she spends quality time with her children and Bog Baby, Mist, Toby, Jada, Reese, and Possums 1 and 2 walk into the sunset. Cast * James Corden as Bog Baby * Oona Laurence as Cappy Horner * Sterling Jerins as Siggy Horner * Armie Hammer as Williams Kinnear * Bonnie Hunt as Jenn Horner * Billy Eichner as Mist the mouse * Jim Hanks as Toby the pig * Dakota Fanning as Jada the joey * Sarah Silverman as Reese the kangaroo * Austin Peck as the fish * Vince Vaughn as Mr. Makerman * James Patrick Stuart as Possum 1 and Possum 2 * Bob Bergen as Jackson * John Cleese as Narrator Production Development Owen Laramore Entertainment announced a film based on one of Gwen Millward and Jeanne Willis' books. Ford Riley and Stephen Sandoval made their directorial debuts. They decided to make it different from the book because the basic book plot was too complicated. When production began, songs by Martina McBride were cut because they were deemed inferior. The animators came up with ideas of rendering the Bog Baby's skin realistically for the film. It was gonna be a live-action/animated film, but Riley decided to make it a fully computer-animated film to make the tone more appealing. Casting James Corden was given the role of the title character. Oona Laurence, Sterling Jerins, Armie Hammer, and Bonnie Hunt were revealed to be voicing Cappy Horner, Siggy Horner, Williams Kinnear, and Jenn Horner. Billy Eichner, Jim Hanks, Dakota Fanning, and Sarah Silverman joined the cast in 2024. Music Rupert Gregson-Williams and Geoff Zanelli, who previously worked together on ''Scrat'', were revealed to be composing the film's score. It features songs performed by Corden, Laurence, and Jerins. Owen Laramore wrote the lyrics for each song. Reception Box office The film grossed $83 million in the United States and Canada, and $96 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $179 million. Due to its $100 million budget, it failed to recoup its budget, losing Disney $10 million, because the seemingly different plot, $100 million budget, and PG rating led audiences to assume the film derivative to the source material. Critical response The film has a 74% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "The Bog Baby is lots of fun, fun, fun, even if its plot adds nothing to the book". On Metacritic, the film has a score of 62 out of 100 based on 23 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A-" on a A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 70% and an 87% "definite recommend". Julian Roman of MovieWeb gave the film a positive review, saying, "The Bog Baby is a musical film that teaches kids fun, fun, fun". Ben Travis of Empire gave the film four out of five stars. Richard Roeper of The Chicago Sun Times gave the film "Two Thumbs Up". David Fear of Rolling Stone praised Corden's vocal performance of the Bog Baby, saying, "The Late Late Show's host James Corden's voice of a baby bog may not bring any wit to audiences, but is still more than good enough to justify the character".